2016 IndyCar Series season squads
For the 2016 IndyCar Series season, teams participating will have to make their starting eleven or twelve for the entire season, including Road America and the Grand Prix of Boston before the opener. Their drivers will be number eleven on the national teams' squads. The squads are the same for all the season seven events. Participating contestants must be born before the 2002 World Cup Final before the season starts. The date of birth of May 10, 1975 had a record high three (Czech Republic for Kestenholz, Honduras for Castroneves, and Sweden for Anders), a record since two by many dates. BATC announced that Pokemon participating must play for their country. Asia Australia The Australia BATC Foundation will announce their 2016 squad after Sonoma. Iran leads Iran for the fifth consecutive IndyCar season.]] The Iranian squad will be the same from the 2015 V8 SuperCars; expect the Oldest Living person was replaced by their driver Conor Daly. The squad was announced at the 2015 Road America race in August. Keyvan Andres Soori was announced in the Iranian squad as he was too young to be in the country's squad for 2014 or 2015. Iran's 2016 squad will be led by Allen Ford. Japan Korea Republic Europe Austria The Austrian team announced their squad after De Silvestro was confirmed at Formula E. Belarus Belgium Bosnia and Herzegovina will lead Bosnia for the fourth consecutive IndyCar season]] Bosnia announced their eleven for the 2016 IndyCar season at Road America the week after Mid Ohio. Bosnia and Herzegovina are the defending champions when they enter the second Detroit race. The squad will the same for the 2015 Petit Le Mans and the V8 SuperCars. Seven members from the Croatian national Ben and Toad's Contest team; Sabrina Bryan, Pamela Anderson, Kirstie Alley, Melissa Rycroft, Shawn Johnson, Kelly Monaco and Justyna Kowalczyk will all enter the Bosnian IndyCar team starting with 2016. Bulgaria Croatia will lead Croatia for the second consecutive year]] Croatia announced their squad before the start of Mid Ohio qualifying. In qualifying, Croatia made it to round 3 and met Lee Sang-Hwa, Ueli Kestenholz, Olga Fatkulina, Will Power and Scott Dixon. After announcing their squad, Croatia finished fifth in qualifying round 3, and ahead of Czech Republic captain Ueli Kestenholz and behind Germany captain Lee Sang-Hwa. Their driver Josef Newgarden was announced for CHF Racing in October 2015. The Croatian national team are the defending race winners when IndyCar enters Barber Motorsports Park and the first race of the Toronto doubleheader. It was raced as a single in 2015 because it was moved to June due of the 2015 Pan American Games. After Wozniacki suffered an ankle injury, she will miss every race from Long Beach to Detroit and will be replaced by Heliolisk. Czech Republic will lead the Czechs]] The Czech Republic will have Garbine Muguruza for the whole season for the first time since the 2014 season. Muguruza missed the Milwaukee race due to playing the Wimbledon final against Serena Williams, who lost to her in the 2014 French Open, before the 2014 World Cup. The Czech Republic, along with Sweden and Honduras, have a "May 10, 1975" birthdate. Denmark The Denmark squad was announced on October 1, 2015. Key player Simon Pagenaud will drive for France instead. Avalugg was announced as a Denmark cast member for IndyCar 2016. Klefki, which was also included in the Generation after the death of Jiroemon Kimura, was also announced to be on Denmark's 11. England France Germany is set to lead Germany in 2016.]] Because Germany wasn't participating at Arm Melter 23, Germany announced their starting 11 for 2016; this time the 11 is different as it belongs to Elena Vesnina. The squad will have the same 11 from 2015 expect for the driver they chose in 2015. After a disappointing and winless 2015, Germany will drive for Will Power and will need a rebound with Australia. For the first time ever in IndyCar, Germany didn't even announce key player Helio Castroneves as he was switching countries from Germany back to Honduras for the final time in his career. Greece Italy The Italian squad was announced during the week of the 2015 Stock Car Corrida Do Milhao. Fabio Carbone was announced as his replacement for Flavia Pennetta; who was moving from Italy to Slovenia for the 2016 IndyCar season. Kazakhstan Netherlands The Netherlands is one of the four wildcard entrants, the others being South Korea, Greece and Serbia. Poland will lead Poland for the fifth IndyCar season consecutively.]] Poland, along with Russia, cannot qualify for May 10 birthdays in 2016 if host Honduras driving for Helio Castroneves qualifies himself; but due to Justin Wilson's death on August 24, Poland and Russia now directly qualify for May 10 birthdays. The Polish decided to announce their squad at the not very effective Germany crash on Lap 166. Tennis star Agnieszka Radwanska will lead Poland for the fifth consecutive IndyCar season. The Polish is set to host the May 22 round, which will be held in four different countries, South Korea, Japan, Poland and Serbia; all four of them qualified for the 2006 FIFA World Cup and the fake 2014 World Cup. Portugal The Portuguese squad will not have Montoya, Power and Kanaan in the starting 11 for 2016. All three will drive for other countries. Romania The Romanian national team will return with the same Eeveelutions from their shock 1-0 win over Germany at the Streets of Riberiao Preto in 2013 and the 2012 Stock Car Corrida do Milhao. Romania also decided to bring back Garchomp, which has been used by Romania since Portugal's DWTS season back in 2007. Romania's new additions are Simona Halep and Christeena Hill. Russia Serbia will lead Serbia's team.]] The Serbian squad was announced at the 2015 Carrera de Estrellas in Colombia when Hélio Castroneves was a Bug type and was about inches away of being crushed by a Rock type. Salamence is scheduled to lead Serbia. They are one of the four wildcard entrants, the others being Greece, Netherlands and South Korea; in which all three qualified for the 1994, 2010 and 2014 World Cups. Slovakia leads Slovakia's IndyCar team for the second consecutive year.]] Despite not being one of the seven teams to win the 2015 IndyCar Series trophy, they announced their starting 11 at the announcement of Justin Wilson's death. They will try to put a resurgence into 2016 after being disappointed in 2015 due to their shock elimination after the Mid Ohio race. Slovenia will lead Slovenia in 2016.]] Slovenia's squad will mostly be different from their 2015 squad after missing the 2014 season due to the Slovenia national football team failing to qualify for the 2014 World Cup and James Jakes' limited chance to race in the 2014 season. Flavia Pennetta replaced Fabio Carbone for the Slovenia squad for the 2016 IndyCar season. Carbone was playing for the team since Jakes' debut in IndyCar. 2016 will be Pennetta's first IndyCar Series season for Slovenia since winning the US Open and her retirement from tennis. Bayonetta, who was announced for Smash Four in December 2015, will be in Slovenia's squad since she was a member of the Slovenian team in 2011, 2012, 2013 and 2015. Spain Sweden Sweden announced their starting ten before the 2015 Watkins Glen NASCAR race. Sweden is set to announce their driver later in the year. Sweden is one of the three teams to have a "May 10, 1975" birthdate. Ninetales and Heracross were confirmed for Sweden's 2016 squad in late September 2015. It is unknown if Sweden will announce Sage Karam for the 2016 season. Switzerland Switzerland will retain it's 2015 squad, but their driver is still to be determined. Turkey The Turkey IndyCar foundation announced their squad after finishing a best of ninth at Sonoma, their best finish since 2012. Ukraine North America Canada Costa Rica Honduras In the 2016 season, the Latin American team chose Helio Castroneves for the first time since after winning DWTS Season 5, the 2008 season. Honduras announced their starting 11 at Road America's announcement. The Honduras squad will have mostly 11 Pokemon plus Helio Castroneves; including Scyther and Feebas; who liked the lap 136 at the 2015 MAVTV 500 and the 131st lap at the 2015 Milwaukee IndyFest. All the numbers of Honduras will be used expect the three, which belongs to the team's driver. The squad is one of the three teams to have a "10 May 1975" birthdate, along with Sweden and the Czech Republic. Sableye was announced as a Honduras national team member after their successful Road America test. The 2016 season will be Honduras' first IndyCar season since 2013. Mexico United States South America Argentina Brazil Chile Colombia Ecuador Paraguay Peru Peru will play in the 2016 IndyCar for all of the races, as a driver for St. Pete, the GP of Indy and the Indy 500. Uruguay Category:2016 IndyCar Series season Category:2016 in the United States Category:2016 in Canada Category:2016 in sports Category:Lists Category:Lists of squads